En esta vida y en la otra
by Bianca-and-Gabrielle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alejandro muriese dejando a su desesperado amante tras él?Cuando Hefestion tiene que hacerse cargo de un imperio puede que ni siquiera la ayuda de Olympia resulte suficiente. Pero...¿se la prestará ella, en 1er lugar?¿O está Hefestion solo


**Nota de autora:** Esto solo esta escrito por Bianca...Esq desde que vi Alejandro Magno, me he sentido inspirada. Por supuesto el siguiente capi de "En el amor y en la guerra" esta en curso, pero esq hay mucho que hacer, con eso de estar en la Uni y tal.

**Título:** En esta vida y en la otra

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **pues la peli, claro. Y la historia de Alejandro, si no la conocéis. Si no sabéis como acabo su vida, esto lo estropeara. Definitivamente.

**Disclaimer: **Evidentemente, unos hombres reales de hace mas de 200 años, no pueden ser míos. Tal como es Alejandro, él no es de nadie(salvo de Hefestion, jiji). Si la peli fuera mía, habría habido menos guerra(aún), ninguna Roxana y mucho beso entre ellos.

**Resumen(más largo): **¿Qué habría pasado si Alejandro hubiera muerto, dejando atrás a su desesperado amante? Cuando Hefestion tiene que hacerse cargo de un imperio, enfrentarse a la traición tal vez sea imposible incluso con la ayuda de Olympia. Pero...¿se la prestará ella, en primer lugar? ¿O está Hefestion solo frente a una corte de intrigas y traidores?

**Advertencias: **este fic se centrará en Hefestion, claro, en sus relaciones con Olympia, la madre de un rey, con Roxana, reina bárbara, con los múltiples generales y amigos de su juventud, y con un eunuco que cambiará su vida. Aunque aún no se si habrá romance entre ellos, sí tengo intención de hacer que Hefestion vuelva a enamorarse, a su debido tiempo.

EN ESTA VIDA Y EN LA OTRA

-¡El rey ha muerto!

Esa frase fue repetida por todos los rincones del palacio. Murmullos se sucedieron a su paso.

En el interior de la alcoba del rey, los reunidos alrededor del cadáver se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que habría problemas, sabiendo que uno de ellos...

Un hombre huyó de la habitación aterrorizado. Nabarzenes, el fiel general persa a las órdenes de Alejandro, temía por su vida.

-¡Marchaos!-gritó la figura al lado del rey.

Ptolomeo se aproximó.

-Hefestión...

-Salid de aquí...-dijo el general con la voz rota. Uno por uno fueron saliendo hasta que la habitación quedó vacía.

--------------------------------------------------------------

El ambiente era tenso allí fuera. Caras tristes, ansiosas, labios mordidos por no echar culpas que tal vez se acabarían volviendo contra uno...

No había heredero. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, había uno cuyo liderazgo era indiscutible.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Hefestion, cabizbajo, apareció por ella.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos. Finalmente, el recién llegado se enjugó la cara con la mano y alzó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, pero su mirada era firme.

-Hárpalo, que se haga saber en todos los rincones del Imperio: el rey ha muerto.

Hárpalo se alejó.

-Antígono-el aludido asintió-Quiero que te encargues personalmente de decírselo a Roxana.

Mientras éste se alejaba, Hefestion se volvió hacia Ptolomeo.

-¿Si, señor?-le dijo con respeto, adelantándose a la petición. Cassandro siseó. Ptolomeo acababa de mostrar claramente sus lealtades.

Hefestion se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa.

-Quiero que partas hacia Macedonia y escoltes a la reina Olimpia de vuelta hasta aquí. Parte mañana, para que puedas ir a buen paso.

Ptolomeo asintió y se alejó para hacer los preparativos.

-Crátero, quiero hablar contigo-dijo finalmente Hefestion, alejándose hacia sus aposentos.

La voz de Cassandro se elevó.

-¿Y qué te otorga la autoridad de ir dando órdenes así, Hefestion? No eres ni más noble ni más valiente que los demás.

Lisímaco le dio un codazo y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Hefestion le ignoró por completo, tan sólo diciendo:

-Cassandro, te pido que refuerces las defensas exteriores de la ciudad. No podemos arriesgarnos ahora a un ataque de nadie, por pequeño y mal organizado que éste sea-y se alejó por el corredor.

Cassandro resopló furioso, y se alejó, dejando a los demas divididos en el centro del pasillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crátero siguió a Hefestion, ,maravillándose como los otros de su fortaleza ante la muerte de su amigo más querido, de su amante.

Hefestion se volvió.

-Crátero, quiero pedirte un favor muy personal. Alejandro confiaba en ti hasta el fin del mundo, y yo también.

-Lo que sea.

-Te encargo que busques a 10 de los mejores y más leales hombres que seas capaz de encontrar entre las filas y que nos asignes 5 a Roxana y 5 a mí.

-¿Hefestion?

-Sí, temo por mi vida, Crátero.

-No creo que ninguno de...-empezó a protestar el hombre.

Hefestion le miró muy serio, deteniendo la protesta, y habló despacio, para que calara en el cerebro del hombre moreno.

-Alejandro fue envenenado.

Crátero abrió la boca de la impresión.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Mentiría en algo así?-dijo Hefestion con una triste sonrisa-Lo que significa que Roxana, con su hijo por nacer, y yo, regente temporal, estamos en peligro.

Hefestion se detuvo ante la puerta de sus aposentos y se volvió hacia Crátero.

-Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros-sentenció-Mi vida está ahora en tus manos-dijo con simplicidad. Y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Y nada más cerrar, se derrumbó en el suelo, estallando en amargos sollozos y lastimándose al no poner las manos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crátero, que se había quedado muy alarmado mirando a derecha e izquierda del corredor tras la revelación, oyó la caída y entró, temeroso de que el agresor estuviera ya dentro.

Al ver a Hefestion sintió que se moría de tristeza, recordando a aquel joven alegre con el que había compartido clases y juegos.

-¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandro!

Su nombre era lo único que salía de los labios del joven caído, además de sollozos cada vez más audibles. Sostenía contra su pecho con fuerza el anillo, símbolo de su amor por el fenecido rey, que éste le había entregado en su lecho de muerte. Era el único al que había reconocido, con los sentidos destrozados por(ahora lo sabía) el veneno.

Crátero salió e hizo una seña a un joven soldado que marchaba por allí, dándole instrucciones simples de permanecer apostado allí y no permitir el paso a nadie, por orden del general Hefestion.

Después entró en la estancia y, cogiendo en brazos al joven, mucho más ligero que él, lo depositó en la cama.

-¡ALEJANDRO!-gritó éste entre sollozos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Crátero le rodeó con los brazos, consolándole hasta que se quedó dormido de pura extenuación.

"Puedo entenderte, Hefestion. Pero no puedo estar protegiéndote ahí fuera ahora" dijo suavemente, acariciando el rostro del joven con ternura, "Porque antes que soldado, soy amigo"


End file.
